¿Por qué?
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Antes que Sirius enfrente a la muerte tiene que aclarar una duda que sólo Snape puede resolver a pesar de que todo es muy claro y tan simple como decirlo One Shoot.Unido al fic de .Yo mismo.


**Summary: Antes que Sirius enfrente a la muerte tiene que aclarar una duda que sólo Snape puede resolver a pesar de que todo es muy claro y tan simple como decirlo.One Shoot.**

**Advertencias ninguna, Disclaimer el de siempre, personajes sólo dos sin slash.**

_Esta historia podría decirse que estaría ligada de una manera u otra a mi fic de "Yo mismo"-aprovechando la propaganda XD._

_Les recuerdo, que lo que está escrito en negrita y cursiva son frases célebres que sólo fuí agregando a mi razón._

_Es corta, pero ojalá les agrade, se ubica en el quinto libro el último momento donde Snape y Sirius hablaron a solas-lo hubo ¿no?-y suponiendo que no, me protejo con la versión de que era casi de madrugada cuando comencé a escribirlo, por lo tanto lo atribuyo como una" inspiración somnolienta" XD, mañana releeré para ver como quedó XD, por lo mientras se las envio para que opinen y se pregunten ¿Por qué?XD_

**¿Por qué?**

_**Todos tenemos capacidad para hacer el mal, algunos la desarrollamos otros no, todo depende de cómo te trate la vida.**_

_-Él lo sabe-_me digo mirando sus ojos grises que intentan fulminarme-_o al menos lo presiente-_sonrío a gusto, en realidad es muy reconfortante adivinar el porque me mira así y también saber que Dumbledore no le puede creer. Tan sólo le miro con autosuficiencia esperando a que me diga algo.

-Antes de ir…debo saberlo grasiento-suspiro agotado, el maldito perro ya debería estar en camino para rescatar a su estúpido ahijado en el ministerio de magia. Pero claro, antes tiene que hacerse el valiente conmigo para aclarar cosas del pasado. Como si lo yo disfrutara…o momento, si lo hago.

-Si no te conociera Black, diría que estás haciendo tiempo para no ir en busca de tu sobrino…o ¿es que te vas a quedar aquí tal y como te lo ordenó el director?-pregunté con burla, sabía que eso le picaba.

Apretó los dientes tratando de contener su furia, quizá presintiendo que podría ser la última oportunidad de aclarar las cosas conmigo.

-Iré, pero antes debo saberlo…-apretó los labios, realmente el cachorro se estaba esforzando. Sonreí con malicia cruzándome de brazos sin soltar mi varita, mi larga experiencia con Black me había enseñado que jamás debía bajar la retaguardia en su presencia.

-No entiendo que quieres decir-me hago el inocente sonriendo con cinismo.

Claro que lo sabía, pero sería más divertido que él mismo me lo dijera.

Dio un paso hacia delante para golpearme, yo me puse en defensa y este se detuvo justamente frente a mi varita sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

-Tu ayudaste a matarlo ¿verdad?-me preguntó como el perro rabioso que era.-tú…tú estabas ahí cuando lo mataron.

Más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación, lo único que me sorprende del asunto es que lo supiera, después de todo era una misión muy "especial" por así decirlo.

-¿a quien?-le pregunté aún haciéndome el tonto.

-¿Qué acaso mataste a tantos que ya no te acuerdas Snivellus?-atacó casi escupiéndome en la cara ese maldito apodo, si no fuera por que el director me lo había pedido ya hubiera lanzado una maldición al pecho de Sirius aún antes de que terminara su frase.

Llené mis pulmones de todo el oxígeno que me fue posible respirar tratando de recuperar mis expresiones cínicas.

-Quizá, aunque supongo que a quien te refieres es a tu hermanito-dije lo último con tono burlón. Sirius dio un respingo apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.-¿Cómo se llamaba?...oh, si Regulus ¿no?, el pobre quedó casi desmembrado antes de encontrar su paz…

-Eres un…-apretó su mandíbula con mucha fuerza mientras unas venas saltaban en su frente. ¿Por qué se contenía? No lo entendía. Hubiera sido muy bueno que estando los dos a solas emprendiéramos nuestra propia batalla, pero supuse que lo hacía para no perder tanto tiempo conmigo e ir en rescate de Potter.

-¿otra pregunta?-solté como si fuera un alumno de clase al cual tenía pensado dejarle la palabra en la boca.

-¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué?!-bramó alcé ambas cejas mientras esa pregunta me llegaba de choque en mi cerebro ¿Por qué?

-Yo sólo seguía ordenes Black, en realidad fue el Tenebroso el que terminó toda la tarea, yo sólo-alcé los hombros como si fuera una cosa sin importancia-ayudé un poco.

Black sabía muy bien la respuesta, no entiendo de donde saca el valor para preguntármelo, parecía cansado de la conversación por lo que tomó su varita dirigiéndose hacia una escoba que estaba junto a la puerta de salida.

- Quizá puedas engañar a Dumbledore pero a mí no me engañas-soltó sin mirarme de frente

-Tantos años en Azkaban creo que afectaron tu pequeño cerebro…Blacky-reí diciendo esto último, no pude evitar recordarlo a él como un perro mascota.

-Tú aún le eres fiel…tú jamás lo has dejado, ningún mortífago deja de serlo nunca-continuó ignorando mis palabras-en cuanto vuelva voy a descubrirte Snape, no voy a dejar que sigas siendo un maldito doble cara con el director, no con él.

-Eso "si es que" regresas Black-acoté casi a lo bajo, pero el animago entendió a la perfección.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó

-Yo sólo hago suposiciones Black, no entiendo tu necesidad de ponerte tan paranoico-le dije casi en serio, entonces el se volvió a mirarme sin moverse de su lugar.-será una batalla, no irás a ninguna feria a divertirte, te enfrentarás con muchos otros mortífagos y …bueno, los accidentes pasan.-reí significativamente y el frunció el ceño.

**_De todas las formas de engañar a los demás, la pose de seriedad es la que hace más estragos._**

-Ahora me saliste adivino-me contestó con sorna-si que tienes muchas aptitudes ¿no crees Snape? Sabes bloquear tu mente a la perfección, tanto que ni Voldemort puede leer tus pensamientos, presientes los malos pasos que tendrán los mortífagos y hasta puedes saber que podría ocurrir si voy…al ministerio.

Moví la cabeza fingiendo pesadumbre

-Pobre Black, tanto miedo tienes de ir que ya comienzas a inventar cosas…es muy triste que el mejor amigo de …James Potter-digo casi escupiendo el nombre-inventé locas paranoias para no salvar a su pobre ahijadito ni a sus amigos.-sigo moviendo la cabeza como si en verdad me decepcionara.

Black me recorre con la mirada como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de mí.

-Volveré Snape, no se que hayas planeado, pero volveré y te daré la mejor paliza que hayas tenido antes de develar tus intenciones.

No puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

-Pues ya te has tardado mucho ¿no crees?

Sin decirme nada más salió-literalmente-volando de la casa, yo caminé con paso elegante hasta la chimenea para finalmente regresar al colegio.

-Uno menos- me digo para mis adentros mientras su pregunta comienza a repetirse en mi cerebro _¿Por qué?_

Respiro hondo, el muy idiota aún pregunta porque.

Si preguntaba por las intenciones del Tenebroso la verdad no me interesaba ni nunca me interesó, pero si era la pregunta por la razón por la cual cooperé y no me inmute en auxiliarlo fue simple, y no precisamente por que el señor oscuro me haya invitado a hacerlo.

Si no por que era un Black, hermano del molesto amigo de Potter.

En ese momento fue lo más cercano en hacerle daño a Sirius Black, torturando a su hermano hasta casi llevarlo a la locura.

No fue un trabajo, si no un placer.

Aún recuerdo sus gritos pidiendo que parara, cada vez que le miraba veía en su rostro la cara de su cánido hermano.

¿Por qué?

Muy simple Black, tan simple como cuando dejé olvidado un recuerdo para que Potter lo viera mientras seguía exponiendo su mente, tan simple como pedir mil veces perdón al director para que me creyera, tan simple como fingir fidelidad por tantos años, y tan simple como ahora que te he enviado a tu inevitable muerte.

Tan simple como esperar una oportunidad.

Si, todo es tan simple como decir **_Venganza._**

_**Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas.**_

_Sir Francis Bacon__ (1561-1626) Filósofo y estadista británico._

_**Aunque el engaño sea detestable en otras actividades, su emplea en la guerra es laudable y glorioso, y el que vence a un enemigo por medio del engaño merece tantas alabanzas como el que lo logra por la fuerza.**_

_Aunque parezca contradictorio yo creo en Snape, pero aún así aseguro mis intereses por si las dudas. Por que…¿no sería interesante si realmente fuera malo en realidad?XD. Hacerme esta pregunta en lo más mínimo ha deteriorado mi amor por este personaje por que a fin de cuentas es uno de los personajes que más revuelo a causado en toda la saga, no me parecería justo abandonarlo en el último momento-suponiendo que algo opuesto a lo que creo ocurra._

_En fin, la pantalla la comienzo a ver borrosa-debería después de pasármela un largo rato aquí haciendo quien sabe que cosa XD-me despido deseándoles lo mejor en este año(e invitándoles a visitar mi blog con "el niño que debió morir cof cof" que esta en mi profile._

_Byeces! Y se las cuidan!_

_Snape a full!XD_


End file.
